


你的记忆

by ShubN



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other, 不要在意细节, 第二人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShubN/pseuds/ShubN
Summary: 你回想起许多事情……
Relationships: Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny), 凯德6号/不指定性别的EXO猎人玩家角色
Kudos: 2





	你的记忆

你的记忆

一

你扣下扳机。

二

你想起一些事。  
你回想起高塔狭窄的角落。

高塔的结构错综复杂，生活气息浓厚的附属建筑区尤甚，当年初来乍到的你晕头转向地绕了整整一个下午。落下一半的闸门；用途不明的空置隔间；堆放着落尘杂物，从尘埃厚度来看早已被物主遗忘的储物间；生活在这里的居民随心所欲地增减隔墙，造就出数之不尽迷宫般的转角和死路。你在这迷宫里寻找出路，上下楼梯，左转右绕，迷宫的出口却连接着另一个迷宫。最后你毫无脾气了，抛下无聊的自尊，任由机灵指引你前往目的地。  
但如今你已对高塔的每一条通道，每一个转角了如指掌。

你想不起是谁先起的头，开始了这场暗中的较量。  
你记得某一天，你急着交付任务，匆匆忙地穿行于高塔迷宫般错综复杂的巷道中，那时你对这一切还不那么熟悉，不如现在这般熟悉，所以你把大部分的注意力放在了指引路线的机灵身上。这便给了他可趁之机。一只从背后伸过来的手，在你眼里盯着指引标识准备左转钻进通道时出其不意地拽下了你的兜帽。 “嗨！”你当即刹住脚步，恼火地回过头用目光在人群中搜寻恶作剧的犯人，但犯人的身影早已藏进高塔的弯弯绕绕中，你只来得及听到一串熟悉的笑声。

荒野是猎人的归宿，追猎是猎人的本能，本能自会引导猎人加入狩猎游戏。  
你回想起荒野的那些教诲。

你记得某一天，高塔唯一的人气拉面摊前，你无声无息地来到他背后。这一路你拉低了帽檐，屏息凝神，将自己的气息消融于人群之中，在阴影与阴影间曲折潜行，如一条向着猎物蜿蜒前进的狡诈之蛇，悄无声息地来到了毫无察觉的猎物身后，安静地吐着信子。这是一天中最热闹的时候，人们聚集于此享用拉面，或者只是单纯地享受傍晚。人群杂乱的气息成为了你最好的掩护。  
他没有发现你，理所当然，你是杰出的猎手，圣城中最被看好的守护者。

“有朝一日，或许你会超过我们。”  
你回想起那次会议中的闲谈，你回想起他仰头将玻璃杯中的荧绿色液体一饮而尽时的模样，他围巾的上方因为这一番动作露出了一小截平时不那么容易见到的脖颈曲线。  
时间在记忆中凝固。

人群中爆发出一阵笑声。  
猎人先锋狼狈不堪，他嘴里叼着面条，大半截披风被人从后往前翻转过去，倒过来盖在头上。人群哄堂大笑。他气鼓鼓地扯下披风，跳到板条凳上，环顾四周——自然找不到已经躲藏到绝佳观赏处的你。  
“好吧，好吧。”他狡黠地眯起眼，“这可是你自找的。”  
你在暗处偷笑。  
而猎人从不会在挑战面前退缩。

这就是事情的开端，你回想起来了。高塔成了这场无声较量的赛场，它的阴影，它长廊的转角，你在那些灯光照亮不到的角落里伏击偷袭，而他也不甘势落。  
你就是这样熟悉起高塔的边边角角的。  
但是这场恶作剧比赛又是什么时候开始渐渐带上其他意味的呢？  
你们不再满足于仅仅是掀起披风，或者拽下兜帽这种程度的作弄，心照不宣地纵容眷恋的手指徘徊轻触，睁一只眼闭一只眼地默许对方的气息在身后长久地滞留。你们在人群中触碰着彼此，隐秘而大胆，火热又低调，恶作剧变成了挑逗，挑逗又演变为取悦——  
你回想起高塔狭窄角落里的那个吻。

你想不起是谁先下的手。  
是他揽住你的腰，搂抱着旋入夹墙之间，亦或是反过来？是你顺势把他推进那片照亮不到的阴影中，避开人群的视线？你只记得那处角落的狭窄，只能勉强容下两人站立。你们背依着墙，胸贴着胸，呼吸时胸廓起伏的空间也变得紧缺。你们如此之近地贴合在一起，猎人与猎物。  
你还记得你用手揪住他兜帽的领口，喘着气，你们的披风纠缠在一起。你抓住了他，或者他抓住了你，猎人和猎物被逼入了死角，虎视眈眈彼此，但在这一刻你却不知道接下来要做什么。那是一种比肌肤相贴更近一步的渴求，合二为一的永恒融合。你的处理中枢疯狂地进行计算，但是你找不出应对的答案，只探及到一处黑洞般的缺失，就像一块丢失的拼图。  
你从来没有想过这个问题，或者说在这一生中还没有思考过这个问题。你的这一生充斥着战斗和死亡，死亡，然后战斗。在战斗和死亡的间歇之中，你还没有思考过这个问题。现在这个问题被抛到了你面前，它逼近门口，就像你将他逼入这个死角，而你这时才惊慌地发现自己还没有答案。  
一个停顿，一个休止符。  
他竖起食指在唇间比出噤声的手势；一串冒失的脚步声由远及近，在你们栖身的这片黑暗之外的过道里响起。你的动作瞬间冻结，维持着这个互相纠缠的姿势静止不动。他距离你如此之近，你甚至可以听到他胸廓中那颗人造心脏在永不停歇地规律泵液，甚至可以感受到轻拂过你肌肤的他平缓的呼吸。  
你们在这片安静的黑暗中静静注视着彼此。

那串冒失的脚步声又冒冒失失地远去了。他动了动，舒展下僵硬的关节，带着一种如梦初醒的表情。僵直冻结的状态解除，原先暧昧的氛围经此插曲忽然有了些许尴尬。他清清嗓子，张了张嘴，你看得出他准备说点什么，接着你突然有种预感：你必须做点什么，就是现在，过时不候，机会转瞬即逝！  
然后它回应了你，那个问题的答案，那块缺失的拼图，在这个紧要的关头，意识深处的某种东西苏醒了。那是本能？作为人类时残留的记忆？嘴唇上温热的触感的记忆，相互交叠的肢体的影像。它像一个遥远的、被遗忘又被回忆起的梦境，朦胧而模糊，充满了不确定的形态。远古的月亮下，穴居人祖先在洞穴里相互偎依取暖；原始海洋中一个单细胞生物向它的同胞试探性地伸出突触，电位变化在胞膜间涟漪般传播开；甚至追溯到更久远以前，在那个比喻意义上的花园中，在这个游戏以及所有的游戏开始之前就被决定下的行为模式……它是深岩墓穴将你从肉体上剥离时未能除去的细碎残余？算法与电子回路触及范围之外的冗余代码？  
你决定放弃思考，遵循它的指引，你不是技术人员，也不是那些热衷于冥想、探寻谜团背后答案的术士，至少这一生不是。你只是猎人，目前为止的人生经验仅仅是循着本能去战斗，所以这一次你也决定遵循本能放手一搏。你放空思维，让它接管你的手足和躯干，接管过你仿生皮肤下数以万计的感受器，接管过合金骨架间精密的液压传动装置，顺从地仍由它的渴望掌控你的动作。

你抓住他兜帽的领口，蛮横地扯向自己，在那张嘴吐出一个字眼之前，急切吻住他的唇。  
你的嘴唇坚硬地撞在他的嘴唇上，撞得隐隐作痛。  
你听到他咯咯地笑起来，笑得上气不接下气。你气恼地别过头，生起自己的闷气。你搞砸了。  
“好啦，好啦，新人”笑声渐渐平息，你感觉到一双手伸过来捧住你的脸颊，温柔而强硬地扳过你的脸。“让先锋来指引你吧。”  
你看到他的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。

枪声响起。

三

你想起了一些事。  
你回想起许多事。  
你想起高塔狭窄角落中的那个吻，想起你们在人群的视野盲区里分享彼此，想起那些黑暗中的抚触，带着战栗的愉悦……  
你想起VEX那流淌着乳白色酸液的森林，无数的时间线在此交织成网、汇流成河，数之不尽的VEX在其中穿梭不息。那些永不知疲倦的机械园丁日复一日地重复着播种与收割，种下随机数的种子，任其恣意生长，迭代延展出无数可能性的枝丫，再在收获日一一剪裁，试图穷举得到想要的果实。  
你想着那些过去和未来可能发生的事情，以及那些不再可能发生的事情。

枪声响起。你扣下了扳机。  
短暂的几秒间隔中，你回忆起了许多事，你想着VEX那枝繁叶茂的可能性之森，想着它们违背既定因果地往返于时间的河流中。然而你的命运已经收束，坍塌为现实的一点，无可挽回地枝枯叶落。你只能在记忆中循环往复，拆分秒为微秒，将毫米延长为光年，在回忆的迷宫里徒劳地挽留那个在无数个梦里消散的光影，哀悼那些过去和未来可能发生，却不再可能发生的事情。  
于是你扣下扳机，将子弹送进那个谋杀了所有可能性的屠夫的头颅中。  
枪声如一声尘埃落定的叹息，伴随着某些细小零件碎裂开的声音。你低头看向手中的枪械，它早已伤痕累累，强撑着完成最后一次射击。  
就像你一样。

四

你甚至没有看一眼那具尸体。  
“你……还好吗？”  
你的机灵在你身后一步之遥的半空中悬浮着，悲伤而忧虑地旋转机壳。  
你没有回应。有些情绪只适合一个人慢慢消化。  
你沉默下来，于是你的机灵也沉默下来。


End file.
